


Forgotten

by lasihiutale



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: Caspian is your true love. But after Queen Susan returns to Narnia, everything changes.





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: angst + death

Caspian was your one true love. He always put you first in everything. He wanted to ensure that you were safe, even if it put him in danger instead. If you were upset or angry, he always found the right words to calm you down. He was miraculous in your relationship.

You had run away from Caspian’s uncle, Lord Miraz. Caspian had blown to a horn which calls old kings and queens of Narnia, because you were in trouble. You were knocked out by some Narnians before you could do anything else though. And you didn’t give the horn a further thought. They hadn’t appeared, so the horn didn’t probably work.

But it did. A few days later, High King Peter, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy appeared on the camp. And so did Queen Susan. You immediately saw how your boyfriend’s eyes lit up when he saw Susan and that got you a bit jealous.

Again, a few days had passed. Caspian spent even more time with Queen Susan. He was like enchanted by her. And if he spoke to you, he never said anything like “I love you” or offered to help you with anything. Talking to Susan seemed to be a more important matter in every way possible.

One day, Susan asked to have a word with you and told you that he had asked Caspian to not flirt with her, because he has you and you are someone Caspian shouldn’t throw away. She also admitted that she had feelings for Caspian, but she doesn’t want to break your relationship by barging in and stealing Caspian from you. Caspian had chosen you and so, he was taken, and she was glad he had someone who loved him. You had thanked her – even hugged. She had tried to talk to Caspian for your sake, even when she had feelings for him herself.

But in the same evening, Caspian came to you. He rubbed his hands together and looked extremely nervous. And then he said it.

“I have fallen in love with Susan and I don’t have any feelings for you anymore.”

You just lost it. You knew you screamed at him, but you didn’t recognize the words. You had screamed in front of his face for at least five minutes straight, and then you had run to the forest from the temple hideout.

And if you would have seen anything, or you would have been able to think logically through your tears and misery, you would have noted some Telmarines with crossbows, hiding in the bushes.

They had killed you and your body was sent back to the temple with a message.  _War is coming_.

Prince Caspian never forgave himself. Especially after Susan had left, he realized how much he had loved you. How much he missed you.

And he made sure that every beautiful place in his travels was named after you. He always tried to fulfill the hole inside his heart, but he never succeeded.

Maybe, you saw this all while you were observing him in Aslan’s Country and forgave him, waiting for him to join you there.

 _Just maybe_.


End file.
